Shadow Dragon
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Kisara seems like a normal scholarship student at Domino University. But why won't she let anyone see the back of her neck? And is there a connection between her and the sudden appearance of a mysterious hero named Shadow Dragon? Rating for chapter 2 SKxK


_**Shadow Dragon**_

_Hey, so I started writing this because I got loads of ideas and I didn't want to lose them. A word of warning, some of my unfinished stories are going to be put up for adoption, if there's one you'd like to write then please PM me and I'll let you know if there's any conditions. __J_

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**SK**_

Name: Kisara Isolde Awen Anwyl

Age: 18/19

Height: 5'7"

Hair colour: Blue-black

Eye colour: Sapphire blue

Nationality: Welsh

Languages spoken: English (1st), Welsh (equal 1st), French (2nd), Italian (3rd)

_**SK**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Where's your grave? Your jury?_

_What's my offence this time?_

_You're not a judge_

_But if you're gonna judge me_

_Well sentence me to another life_" From '_**Ignorance**_' by _**Paramore**_

_**SK**_

Seto Kaiba sighed in irritation. It was only near the end of his very first semester at Domino University and already the lack of intelligence displayed by his lecturers and fellow students was annoying him. Only one person seemed to have one iota of common sense and that was a young scholarship student from the UK named Kisara Anwyl. He'd worked with her on research projects and found her to be a quiet-spoken and intelligent girl who was more than happy to do her share of the work and who never made a fuss over his fame and fortune, she just treated him like a normal (albeit highly intelligent) person.

She was someone that Seto found that he just couldn't work out, she was tall with long deep black hair that hung down her back in thick waves and very pale skin but, unlike most other girls Seto knew, she never straightened her hair or tried to get a suntan. Her eyes were what completed her face, they were a delicate almond shape with long and thick sooty lashes. But it was their colour that really stood out, they were a deep blue, so bright that they looked like two sapphires, a comparison that Seto had never before made in his life.

But Seto knew that she wasn't just a pretty face, her 4.0 GPA was evidence of her intellect, especially as she was studying French and Literature as a dual honours degree. The only other person in her French lectures to be doing that was Seto himself, although he was studying French and Business. He actually found that he could have a decent conversation with her, something that would have been impossible with any other girl.

But still she fascinated him. Her dress-sense wasn't anything special, she simply wore jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie if it was cold or wet. It was possibly the fact that while she had her hair tied back in a loose ponytail at the back of her neck, she never let anyone touch her hair or see the back of her neck.

"Seto darling!" An annoyingly high-pitched and nasal voice simpered behind him. Seto closed his eyes in irritation, he knew that voice. It was Samantha Pegasus, Maximillion Pegasus' daughter. She was determined to marry him, even though it was clear that he loathed her. She'd even taken French just to be in the same class as him, even though she didn't speak a word of French and was failing miserably. The only reason she managed to stay in the class was the fact that her father bribed the university officials, but that wouldn't last much longer. Seto continued working at his laptop, simply ignoring Samantha's irritating jabbering. Someone took a seat next to him in the lecture hall, and unloaded their own laptop. With a glance at them out of the corner of his eye, Seto confirmed that it was Kisara. He often watched her out of the corner of his eye, she never noticed.

"Hylô Seto. Shwmae?" She smiled, fixing a pair of glasses on the end of her nose.

"Hello Kisara, I'm fine thank you. How are you?" He replied, not taking his eyes from his laptop screen.

"I'm also fine. How's your essay paper going?" Kisara smiled again, speaking in Japanese this time. That was something else about her that interested Seto, she could speak almost as many languages as he could and, no matter which language she was speaking or what she was saying, her voice was light and musical and her turn of phrase had a very lyrical quality to it.

"I'm about half-way through the first draft. How's yours doing?" He replied, giving her an actual glance and a small smile. Kisara was probably the only person apart from Mokuba that Seto would call his best friend, sure he respected Yugi and his friends but that was a sort of grudging respect and he wouldn't dream of sitting down and having a proper conversation with some of the group.

"Not bad, I decided to bring some of my Lit knowledge into it so I'm almost done with my first draft. Sad I know that I've almost finished it but I was bored last night." She laughed. There wasn't time for anymore conversation then as the lecturer entered the room.

"Bonour les gens, cette session nous pratiquons la traduction. Ecoutez!" He said sharply as he entered the room.

_**After class**_

"Seto, wait!" Seto turned to see Kisara walking briskly towards him.

"Yes?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you'd like to work on the translation work together." Kisara said as she stopped next to him, to be honest, looking a little uncertain.

"That might be a good idea. What time do you want to come over?" He said after a few moments thought.

"Actually, I think it's your turn to come to mine." She grinned, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"Fair enough. When do you want me?" He chuckled.

"How about after your last lecture, here's my address and phone number, just let me know when you're on your way." She smiled, quickly scribbling some information down in her cursive and slightly messy italic handwriting and handing the paper to him.

"Alright, I'll probably be round at 4." He nodded, quickly scanning the paper, memorising the address.

"Cool, well see you later then." She smiled.

"Yeah, bye." He smiled in reply before rushing off to his next class.

4 o'clock found him stood outside a tall block of modern flats in a nice area of town. It seemed that Kisara came from a fairly well-off background. About half an hour previously, Seto had found out that Mokuba couldn't go to Yugi's after school like he normally did. Seto had tried to cancel with Kisara but she'd suggested that he bring Mokuba as she didn't mind. As soon as he met her, Mokuba really liked Kisara. In fact, Seto had a feeling that Mokuba was planning something. While they worked on the translation, Kisara suggested that Mokuba played on her Nintendo Wii. As usual they finished their work quickly so Seto was able to spend sometime with Mokuba while Kisara cooked pasta for them to eat. About ten minutes before the food was ready, a large short-haired black and white tom cat wandered into the living room from the kitchen. It glared slightly at Seto before jumping up onto his lap and refusing to move. This caused Mokuba to laugh almost hysterically which drew Kisara out from the kitchen, bringing cutlery with her.

"Toulouse! Are your making a nuisance of yourself Cariad?" She chuckled. Toulouse, as she'd called the cat, looked up at her and let out a small purring meow, surprisingly high-pitched for his size. She looked at Seto.

"Sorry, he seems to have taken a liking to you. Actually he doesn't do this often, only to people he really likes." She smiled before leaving the room to finish off the pasta.

By the time the two Kaiba brothers left, Seto was sure that Mokuba was up to something. Whenever he saw Seto and Kisara doing anything together, even if it was just the washing up, there was a twinkle in his eye. Worse still, Mokuba seemed to have recruited Kisara's cat to his mission; Toulouse kept getting under foot and, eventually, managed to trip Kisara up. Luckily Seto caught her before she hit the floor but Toulouse seemed to smile at them, satisfied with himself in a very feline way, before wandering off to find somewhere to sleep. Seto had the sneaking suspicion that Mokuba was thinking of trying to set him up with Kisara and, while he felt apprehensive at the idea of his little brother manipulating his love life, he did have to admit that he liked Kisara. She was smart and pretty, even better Mokuba liked her too.

Because he had no Kaiba Corp work or uni work, Seto decided to watch TV, something of a rare occurrence. The first programme to hold his interest was the news, there was a report on the current decrease in crime that was ongoing in Domino, something which was not down to the Police. In the past few months, a vigilante had been taking to the streets and fighting crime, known only as 'Shadow Dragon'. But this wasn't the only thing about this mysterious crime-fighter that interested Seto, from all the crime reports it had been discovered that this 'Shadow Dragon' was a woman. There were many conflicting descriptions of this woman in reference to her size which ranged from 5'1" to 6'2", but all the descriptions agreed that she was very pale with long black hair, bright blue eyes and a black tattoo of a dragon on the back of her neck. While the ordinary people of Domino loved her for making the streets safer, the Police force hated her. They felt that she was taking their jobs away from them, something that they wouldn't have minded if they could get the credit but, after Shadow Dragon had rescued a female reporter from being raped, Shadow Dragon had been the focus of the news and had become a sort of media darling type super heroine, even though, from what Seto could see, she had no superpowers whatsoever._**Several weeks later…**_

Samantha Pegasus had been kicked off the course a few days after Mokuba had first met Kisara and Seto had been discussing this new development with her as he gave her a lift home; there'd been an increase in attacks on dark haired women and the Police had advised all women with dark hair to not walk anywhere alone until the perpetrator had been caught. This had irritated Kisara but she'd gratefully accepted Seto's offer to give her lifts home, especially as his concern was obvious. On one particular day, just after he'd dropped Kisara off, he had to go to Kaiba Corp for an urgent meeting concerning a business deal Seto wanted to make. The meeting went well but dragged on for hours so, by the time he left the company building, it was 9 pm and dark. As he walked to his car, he could have sworn he heard a noise behind him but when he looked, there didn't seem to be anyone there. Suddenly, just as he was putting his key in the lock, a knife was pressed against his throat.

"Don't struggle, don't make a sound and don't fucking run. My boss wants to see you." A man's voice said behind him. Seto decided to stay silent and comply, he didn't want to risk getting himself killed and leaving Mokuba all alone.

"Good grief, you're not still working for that loser are you Markel?" A light, feminine voice sneered behind them. Seto's attacker turned around, forcing Seto to turn as well. What he saw was a woman, about 5'7" with black hair and bright blue eyes, her hair contrasting with her pale skin. She was wearing a pair of black leather trousers and a black leather corset with a pair of black leather, lace-up boots with a stiletto heel. She had black leather wristbands on both of her wrists, one of which had a silver Egyptian eye attached to it, very similar to one worn by Kisara; around her neck she had a black leather choker and a silver dragon pendant. In her ears were a pair of black crystal dangling earrings and at the top of her left ear was a silver piercing consisting of a ring, again very similar to Kisara. She was wearing bright red lipstick and black eyeliner around her almond shaped eyes. Across her face she wore a black silk mask and her long black hair was tied back in a high pony-tail with a fringe falling slightly over her left eye, something else she had in common with Kisara. Her fingernails were long, sharply rounded and painted black, and in her hands she held a long black whip.

"Well, well. If it isn't Shadow Dragon. I owe you for the last time Bitch!" The man, Markel, snarled.

"Well let him go and you might get your chance." She smirked.

"Not a chance, my boss'd have my head if I let him go." Markel snarled in response, pressing the knife tighter to Seto's throat. It was then that Shadow Dragon flicked her whip almost lazily but it whistled through the air before snaring the knife and jerking it out of Markel's hand.

"Looks like you lost your knife." She said with a smug smirk.

Markel threw Seto to one side before charging at her, an animalistic snarl on his lips. She waited until the last possible moment before somersaulting out of the way and applying a spin kick to Markel's head, knocking him out.

"Too easy." She muttered, examining her fallen opponent, her back to Seto, giving him a view of the famed dragon tattoo on the back of her neck. Suddenly she spun around and walked over to Seto before holding out her hand to him.

"Here, let me help you up." She smiled. He accepted her hand to be hauled to his feet.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure how to get out of that one." He smiled back at her, feeling instantly at ease with her,

"No problem, but can I give you some advice? I don't think whoever this guy's boss is will give up. Try spending as much time as possible with other people, preferably part of a group. That way it'll be harder for this gang to get hold of you." She said. He nodded in acquiescence to her request. She flashed him a smile before turning and walking away briskly. With a sigh Seto pulled his phone out and called the Police to deal with Markel. They were pissed off that Shadow Dragon had once again done their job for them and, as hard as they tried, they were unable to get any information about her from Seto, who didn't really have anything new to give. Luckily the press were managed to be kept out of it so Seto managed to get home without being mobbed by journalists.

By this time he'd had time to think, there had been something familiar about Shadow Dragon but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. But something seemed to draw him to her, sighing he got ready for bed. There wasn't much he could do at the moment but he was determined to find out something in the morning.


End file.
